Reunion
by supernaturalfreak17
Summary: Meet Genevieve Harvelle. She has a secret, one that has nearly every demon and angel on her tail.
1. Prologue

**Reunion**

**Prologue**

**Genevieve's POV**

July 2, 1994

I'm sad! Me, Jo, and Lukas just turned twelve years old last month, and our Dad died today. Dad and Uncle John (He isn't really our uncle but we call him our uncle because Mom says he and his kids are family) were out hunting a demon, and Dad was bait. John jumped out too soon and exposed Dad. The demon attacked, and Dad didn't make it.

He gave me this journal for my birthday because he said I'll need a journal when I'm a real hunter and I get to do what Dad and John do. Uncle John said if I write down every supernatural thing new to me, along with my research, it could help me and other hunters in the future. I don't know if this could help, but I'm writing it anyway.

We are having a funeral for Dad today. John, Sam, Dean and the rest of his kids (Rose, she is Dean's twin sister, and they are fifteen, Cameron and James, they and Sam are triplets, they are eleven, and Kristin, she is four years old)came for the funeral. I got excited because Sam gave me a hug, and he's the cute one.

Darren and Percy (they're twins, my brothers, and they're Kristin's age) won't talk to anybody. Mom said they're in shock, and it must be true because Jo, Lukas, and I offered to walk them down the road to Dairy Queen and get them an ice cream cone, but they didn't say anything.

July 3, 1994

I don't know where I am! A little bit ago, a man named Crowley grabbed Lukas, Darren, Percy,

Cameron, James, Kristin, Rose, and I and took us away. He snapped his fingers and we left. He told us he was a demon, like what killed Dad, but I had no holy water or rock salt.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion

Chapter 1:

Harvelle's

"Are you sure I should meet your brother, especially after your Dad just died?" I said to Sam, uncertain about meeting Dean.

"Genevieve Christiana Jessica Evangeline Ross! You are meeting my brother. He has been driving me insane with a million questions about you. Besides, most of my girlfriends met my family after about a week. You lasted a month. At least we won't be stuck with him alone. We're going to be meeting some of our Dad's friends."

I rolled my eyes at the word 'girlfriend', but then something clicked.

"Hey Sam, did your Dad know the Harvelle's?" I said.

"Yeah. We're meeting them today. Ellen called our Dad four months ago, and he saved it, so we're gonna see what was so important to save for four months. Why?"

"Oh. I was just wondering since I used to know them." I started to nervously dragging the spider charm on my necklace back and forth on the chain.

"What's wrong? You play with your necklace when you're nervous."

"I'm afraid your bro-''

"What the hell took you so long? I've been waiting for half an hour!" Dean started walking to us from the Impala.

"Dean! What is wrong with you? First time you meet Gen, and you're already being a bitch!" Sam didn't seem happy.

"Whoa. Slow down a little bit. I say bitch, you say jerk. Let's try that again."

"Can I please finish speaking to _SAM _in private?" I asked Dean.

"Yes you may. I apologize for my brother. He's older physically, but not mentally. "Sam said.

"I'm afraid your brother will recognize me. He can't know that I'm Genevieve Harvelle." I said.

"I know. I don't think he will. He was fifteen when he last saw you, and me, Cam, and James were only eleven."

"What are you talking about? And why are you saying you are Genny Harvelle?" Dean stormed behind the dumpster we were at.


	3. Chapter 3

Reunion

Chapter 2

Truth

Sam and I froze. Dean looked at us with nothing but cold, hard, fury in his eyes. I couldn't speak. Sam said," She is Genevieve Harvelle. Our friend that disappeared eleven years ago. Don't bother testing her, I already did. She really is her."

"How do we know she isn't some impostor stalker pretending to be Genny?" Dean questioned.

"When you were seven years old, you said your life dream was to be a fire fighter, so you could punch the fire, then you punched Sam and said he was fire. When my Mom asked why you wanted to ne a fireman, you said you didn't want any more mommies to die." I said.

"She knows things only our close friends and family know. If anybody else knows, they must have been some kind of stalker." Sam said, looking at me with love in his eyes.

Dean wrapped me in an embrace so tight, I could barely breathe. "I missed you so much Genny. You were like a sister to me," he said.

"Can you let me go now? I can't breathe I choked out.

He let me go, and looked at my spaghetti strap tank-top and short- shorts, and said, "Cover yourself up. You shouldn't be dressed like that."

I was about to protest, but decided against it, and pulled a jacket out of my drawstring bag, and wrapped it around myself. "Happy now?" I said, being a smart ass.

"I'd prefer your legs being covered, but I'll deal with it right now," he said.

"Sam likes these shorts, so I'm cool with them."

"_So_ did _not_ need that mental picture.'

"Just messing with you. I hope you don't think I became a whore since I disappeared."

"No, but you're twenty three, and Sam's twenty two. Things happen at that age."

"Dean, stop being such a pervert to my girlfriend." Sam said.

**A/N/**

**I don't own them, but I wish I did.**

**In the next chapter, you get to meet the Harvelle's, Ash, and hear some family background.**

**This is set in Season 2, on the second episode, when Sam and Dean meet the Harvelle's.**


End file.
